Warriors: The Next Generation
by Crazy Song Writer
Summary: The original four Clans have gone,but a new trilogy of Clan adventures has arised! Join Tigerheart with her Clan and the other Clans through all the pain and suffering!
1. Starting Info

**Warriors: The Next Generation**

**This story tells about the new RiverClan,now called WaterClan,along with SunClan (The old WindClan),NightClan (ShadowClan) and SaltClan (ThunderClan). The main Clan is WaterClan,and the main cat is Tigerheart,a cat formerly of CactusClan,now gone. She is along with Sagefur,her mate. Here are all the cats in the story's info:**

**Tigerheart**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16 moons**

**Eyes: Amber**

**Clan: WaterClan**

**Rank: Warrior**

**Pelt: Orange with black stripes**

**Extra: She gets dreams from StarClan,the ancestors of the warriors,former member of CactusClan**

**Owner: ME!**

**Quote: "When I ran into a tree,I couldn't find my tail for half a moon!"**

**Sagefur**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17 moons**

**Eyes: Green**

**Clan: WaterClan**

**Rank: Warrior**

**Pelt: Black with white star on chest**

**Extra: He is a decendant of Ravenpaw and a former member of CactusClan**

**Owner: ME AGAIN!**

**Quote: "Foxes can just bite my tail!"**

**Silverstar**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 20 moons**

**Eyes: Silver**

**Clan: WaterClan**

**Rank: Leader**

**Pelt: Silver with darker stripes**

**Extra: Has an X-shaped scar on left forepaw,was born in CactusClan**

**Owner: Jcmf7**

**Quote: "StarClan will guide us."**

**Thistlepelt**

**Age: 15 moons**

**Eyes: Gray**

**Clan: WaterClan**

**Rank: WaterClan Deputy**

**Pelt: Thick tabby fur with white neck**

**Extra: The end of her tail is black**

**Owner: Me,once again**

**Quote: "Sparrow isn't a good thing to eat while taling,go with mouse."**

**Hawkpelt**

**Age: 16 moons**

**Gender: Male**

**Eyes: Bronze**

**Clan: WaterClan**

**Rank: Warrior**

**Pelt: Light,dusky brown**

**Extra: He has a scar running down his leg from a rouge attack**

**Owner: You get it.**

**Quote: "Huh? Oh,right."**

**Nightwind**

**Gender: Male**

**Eyes: Emerald Green(?)**

**Clan: WaterClan**

**Rank: Warrior**

**Pelt: Black**

**Extra: He loves kits**

**Owner: Jcmf7**

**Quote: "I'M FINE,THANKS!!!"**

**Emberpelt**

**Gender: Female**

**Clan: WaterClan**

**Rank: WaterClan Medicine Cat**

**Pelt: Dappled with orange,black and red**

**Extra: Don't get her mad**

**Owner: Rugrfan3**

**Quote: "Honey for sore throat...burdock for infection..."**

**Sunstorm**

**Gender: Female**

**Clan: WaterClan**

**Rank: Warrior**

**Pelt: Golden tabby with darker tinges muzzle**

**Extra: Hawkpelts' old apprentice**

**Owner: Sunstorm**

**Quote: "Mouse-dung,I missed again!"**

**Dawnwind**

**Gender: Female**

**Clan: WaterClan**

**Rank: Warrior**

**Pelt: (NEED TO GET INFO!)**

**Extra: Tigerhearts' old mentor,also an old member of CactusClan**

**Owner: Rugrfan3/Dawnwind**

**Quote: "I even miss that mouse-brained Riverclaw,isn't that crazy?"**

**Brightstar**

**Gender: Female**

**Clan: Need to ask!**

**Rank: Leader,probably SaltClan's**

**Pelt: Unknown**

**Extra: Is VERY moody**

**Owner: (?)**

**Quote: No comment from Owner.**

**Nightstar**

**Gender: Male**

**Clan: NightClan**

**Rank: Leader**

**Pelt: Most likely black**

**Extra: Same as Brightstar**

**Owner: (?)**

**Quote: No comment from Owner**

**Leader of SunClan: Unknown,but will be called Sunstar**

**Other RANDOM cats of the others Clans will come in,but they won't really be cats from the Clans,I made them up because I can't remember any of the cats in the other Clans.**


	2. It Begins!

**FINALLY!!! The first chapter's up!!!!! Have fun reading! (Just to let you know,it's going to be kinda boring,since it's the first chapter and all)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors! I only own a few characters! This is copyrighted to Erin Hunter and the rightful owners of the characters!!!**

**-------------------------------------------**

Thistlepelt stood at the base of the waterfall,the entrance to WaterClan's camp. It was only a few days ago that she learned CactusClan had almost completely died out. The only cats left were Tigerheart,Sagefur and Dawnwind. She had really amired CactusClan's leader,Cometstar. She had always seemed so strong,then she just suddenly died. The plauge that killed CactusClan first was in Cometstar,then Rainforest,the medicine cat,then her apprentice,then Sitchcloud,Topezjewel,Riverclaw,and nearly killed Sagefur. Thistlepelt sighed,"Why does StarClan do these things? There has always been five Clans in the forest."

That was it! StarClan wanted to destroy CactusClan because they didn't want them to end up like SkyClan,scattered as rouges and kittypets,then die without them. Thistepelt sighed once more and padded behind the waterfall,little droplets of water spattering on her like a soft summer rain.

Tigerheart sat with Sagefur at the base of Highrock,Silverstar had just called a meeting.

"Cats of WaterClan!" Silverstar's voice rang out through the camp,"Just three days ago,CactusClan was presumed wiped out,excet for three fortuate cats. I have decided that we must go back to the desert to find Cometstar and the rest of CactusClan for a proper vigil. Tigerheart,Sagefur and Dawnwind will lead the patrol. You may choose any cat." Silverstar bekoned them.

"I need Thistlepelt,Hawkpelt,Sunstorm and you to go,Silverstar." Tigerheart meowed,"All of you know the desert as well as us."

Sagefur and Dawnwind murmured in agreement.

"Very well,Tigerheart,"Silverstar mewed,"We set out at Sunhigh!"

"Just when it's hottest," Hawkpelt grumbled.

**----------------------------------------**

**Sorry that was kinda short,ran out of ideas!**

**Late Edit: Nothing.**


End file.
